


Good Sexy Time

by orphan_account



Category: Discord - Fandom, Robots - Fandom
Genre: Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Very Very Good Sexy Time





	Good Sexy Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sukc it, Riolu... enjoi the succ...

    It was a cloudy grey afternoon, Riolu slept gently by the window to the sound of rainfall. Suddenly, a knock at the door. Riolu stirred from their snoozin' to answer the door.

    They opened the door to find Bigweld standing in the rain. No jacket, and holding a bouquet of very very wet flowers, "It was you! It's always been you!"

    "Bigweld?" Riolu was in shock, they didn't think they'd ever see Bigweld again. But they hoped... and dreamed... "Bigweld."

    "Don't say anything. I killed Dusknoir. It's all over now... we can free! Free together!"

    "Bigweld..."

    Bigweld rolled up closer to Riolu, "...yeah?" And then, _BOOM!_ the kiss.

    It was soft, but firm. Warm and inviting, but aloof yet. Riolu wanted more.

    They pulled Bigweld in, and started going at it more passionately.

* * *

 

And the rest is way too NSFW ya frickin' pervs! Thanks to that weird Guardian, that is a discord server, for this idea. 


End file.
